Creating solid and durable structures such as concrete walls or buildings can require a great deal of time and materials. For example, the concrete blocks have to be aligned properly and sealed together. The present invention features a system of interlocking concrete blocks. The system of the present invention allows a concrete wall to be easily and quickly constructed. The blocks may be arranged and installed without mortar between the joints.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.